


橙子不是唯一水果

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 罗渽民在科室见到郑成灿时，饶是定力如他也不免瞳孔地震，毕竟没有谁能第二天来上班转头碰见自己要带的实习生中有昨天晚上的炮友还能保持十二万分的冷静。罗渽民心虚，是真的心虚了，昨天他在酒店碰见郑成灿时候当top的理由还是自己第二天有很重要的工作不能劳腰，没想到工作是有工作，郑成灿人要跟他一起工作，很是尴尬。
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	橙子不是唯一水果

**Author's Note:**

> *年龄差大概八岁以上，我对医疗行业的所有知识来自假面骑士ex-aid，错了这不能怪我！  
> 主要是看了白色巨塔的衍生物

罗渽民在科室见到郑成灿时，饶是定力如他也不免瞳孔地震，毕竟没有谁能第二天来上班转头碰见自己要带的实习生中有昨天晚上的炮友还能保持十二万分的冷静。罗渽民心虚，是真的心虚了，昨天他在酒店碰见郑成灿时候当top的理由还是自己第二天有很重要的工作不能劳腰，没想到工作是有工作，郑成灿人要跟他一起工作，很是尴尬。

幸好年轻男大学生郑成灿在看见他那一刻就躲在最后面了，虽然因为他的身高问题几乎算是没躲，但全程从头到尾压根没敢抬头看罗渽民一眼，只在走时向他鞠了躬。罗渽民看着他的腰心想也许自己昨晚的决定也没错。

趁着问诊前休息几分钟时间，罗渽民拿出手机直接给同医院儿科部的金廷祐去了信息：救命啊哥，我过来看实习生结果碰见昨晚的炮友了ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 

金廷祐消息回的很快，快得罗渽民恨不得去举报他，首先当然是一整页的“哈哈哈哈哈”，说谁让你想不开在自家大学附近约炮。

罗渽民：我也没想到这么巧，而且还就在我们科室。

金廷祐：也许是一种缘分吧！

罗渽民咬牙切齿，但是他今天还要问诊写病例，不能再跟清闲快乐的儿科医生夹缠下去了，只能留言说晚上吃饭再仔细算账。

他最近在忙升副教授的事情，大学附属医院毕竟是国内最大的金字招牌，如果有机会谁不想留下来，医药局给讲师的聘期只有四年，如果这次不行的话大概就要去关联医院了。罗渽民从小脾气倔又狠心，考医科大的时候能够一天背四小时单词，到大学后更是直接决定进外科。室友金廷祐说他这样下去也不怕压力大到英年早秃，正赶上那段时间罗渽民使劲造腾自己头发弄得发质也脆弱，吓得罗医生连夜换了黑发，又年轻好些岁。但是不得不说金廷祐说的也有那么点道理，罗渽民前三十年净想着憋着一口劲实现梦想去了，快奔四了也没有过性生活；最近压力又是太大了，也不止他想要留校，医科大的资源可不是普通的关联医院能比的，忙前忙后帮人写了几周实验数据都没有准话，也许是时候放松享受一把迟来的青春生活了。

然后就很不幸地约到了自己的校友，更不幸的是这位校友打今天起还要在自己手底下实习。金廷祐忍不住说你看看你图什么？为了一个副教授位置把自己逼成这样，压力大到化身失足少男，甚至还要跟人抬头不见低头见。

罗渽民说stop，昨晚我是top，失足的应该是那位学弟。

金廷祐面露悯色：怎么失足不是失呢？

言归正传，罗渽民说改天跟人说清楚就行了，工作是工作私生活是私生活，要是愿意做朋友我也不太介意。金廷祐说也许人家比较介意跟你这个处男做朋友。罗渽民冲他呲牙：再多提一句明天午饭便当没了。金廷祐就十分没骨气地低头了。

吃完饭金廷祐边洗碗边跟罗渽民聊天，话题兜兜转转还是没离开副教授这码子事上。罗渽民说再拼一把，不行了我大概就会去美国了。金廷祐一听就无语，说你家又不是出不起这个钱，干嘛拿学校的内推名额不给学弟们一点机会。罗渽民瘫在沙发上，他们两个高薪阶级拿着平均水平上很多的工资竟然还合租，不得不说主要是金廷祐看中了他那手艺。外科医换了一个红红白白的打歌舞台，那张没怎么显露过年龄的脸在电视光映照下几乎是泠然的，罗渽民回答：你不懂，拿学校的身份一上去就是接触最核心的专家和技术，这是自费比不了的……我只是想要最好的。

金廷祐没有说话了，洗完碗坐过去挤罗渽民。他们两个人在大学认识后就因为性格相合发展出来一段战友情，罗渽民倒不讨厌他这样坏心眼的动作，反而自然而然地缩进金廷祐怀里。

“啊。”金廷祐一手搭着罗渽民肩，一手拿着手机突然说，“我差点忘了，过两天我大概要跟师弟一起吃饭，你可以少做点晚饭。”

“你还有师弟吗？”罗渽民好奇地问。

“没朋友的罗渽民先生，请不要把我跟你相提并论。”金廷祐警告他，一边强行忽视掉罗渽民关于自己有朋友只是太忙不常见面的反驳。“我博导的新学生，之前见过几次加过sns，而且他也到我们医院来了，老师让我照顾一下他。”

“哇。”罗渽民凑过去看金廷祐的手机屏幕，“你的师弟叫什么？”

“郑成灿。”金廷祐对他这种兴致来了就做好奇宝宝的状态十分熟悉，直接翻出郑成灿的照片给他看。

罗渽民：“……”

罗渽民：“我有没有跟你说过我的约炮对象是外科新来的研修生？”

金廷祐“嗯嗯”的敷衍了一下，紧接着意识到哪里不对劲，立刻捏住罗渽民的腰把他圈在沙发上：“不会是我师弟吧！”

怕痒的罗医生根本挣不开金医生的手掌，在大笑中勉强找到了一点自己的声音：“我怎么知道他是你师弟！”

“我师弟有185你也敢上啊！”

“那我也不能第一次就做0而且我第二天有台手术。”

到最后两个人气喘吁吁坐在客厅，罗渽民更是干脆直接坐在铺地上的毛毯上。

金廷祐看着他忿忿地说：妈的，矮子攻是坏文明。

结果这餐饭就变成了金廷祐牵线的三人饭局，郑成灿看见罗渽民的时候脸上露出了明显的动摇，如果不是这家烤肉店真的很不方便逃跑，他大概马上就会夺门而出。罗渽民维持着敌不动我不动的微笑跟金廷祐一块儿落座，这个小子躲了他几天，导致本该说明白的话也没有说。这段时间本就是轮到罗渽民做主刀，但不知道是不是因为长相问题不易获取信任，轮到自己主刀时候总需要花更长时间为患者做心理建设，这也是为什么罗渽民对副教授评定依旧没有把握的原因。

金廷祐比两个人都稍微擅长活跃气氛一些，向郑成灿解释说罗渽民是他室友、又是同一个科室更能照应一些所以带他过来了。郑成灿远比想的更木讷内向一点，对此也没提出什么异议，只是点了点头。他们三个人一餐饭吃得安静且缓慢。罗渽民的胃口不大，没多久就收手了，他生活习惯称不上健康，不想吃的时候就只喝点饮品，边喝边盯着对面的郑成灿看。

郑成灿根本不敢抬头，肉确实新鲜美味，只是直起腰就立刻会撞进罗渽民的眼里：他确实有一张美貌到几近多情、所以令人下意识难以信任的漂亮脸蛋，但还是怪郑成灿自己的鬼迷心窍，被他轻轻松松引诱，落了这样尴尬的境遇。只有金廷祐吃的是真的开心，郑成灿却只会机械地咀嚼，罗渽民边喝边等他们吃饭，只很偶尔的动动筷子。

这顿饭也确实足够漫长，长到罗渽民怀疑金廷祐有心拿他这次的平摊吃够本的地步。金廷祐吃得七七八八后对着桌面一摊手，罗渽民心知他没吃饱但是已经腻了，晚上大概会有什么夜宵计划，然后就听见儿科医带着点笑意说自己去趟洗手间，接着就是两个人的时间了。  
知道金廷祐有心帮他俩解开误会，罗渽民却觉得郑成灿肉眼可见的堂皇了起来。罗渽民敲敲桌子对他说：“要不要先加一个sns？”

罗渽民打备注的时候郑成灿终于说话了，第一句话是：“你和……学长，是什么关系？”

“室友关系啊。”罗渽民说，抬头看见郑成灿一副如遭雷击的样子，知道他误会了。还挺好玩的，罗渽民心想，一边跟他解释：“纯洁的室友关系，我偶尔负责做饭他负责出钱，你在想什么呀？”

郑成灿脸慢腾腾地红了，看了眼罗渽民的头像：那是他前段时间漂白金色头发时候拍的证件照，鬓角也剃了，整个人有种营养不良的脆弱感觉。郑成灿终于想起来了，这张脸他确实在金廷祐的sns上面见过，的确是室友，只是第一次遇见的时候罗渽民把头发染黑了，所以没认出来。

“好啦，感觉廷祐哥快回来了，所以我们也长话短说吧。之前的事情虽然很意外，但我们还可以做同事的吧，做朋友有点困难了，但是工作就是工作，我也不希望你来外科光顾着躲我了。”罗渽民凑过来，郑成灿一动也不敢动。“所以成灿xi，我们好好相处吧。”

谈过话后郑成灿表现终于正常许多，没有像之前一样躲着罗渽民走，他负责的手术也敢报名做助手了。但是罗渽民发现成灿的习惯是对亲近的人叫“哥”，不亲近的哥就是“前辈”，虽然也说过不太能做朋友，但是廷祐是廷祐哥他就是渽民前辈这件事还是令人有点沮丧。

外科一年到头都很忙，罗渽民为了升副教授也在跟自己新的课题，经常休假时候回的比平时还晚，金廷祐就会约郑成灿出门吃饭。金廷祐说罗渽民一忙就会掉秤，不知道要什么时候才能养起来。郑成灿点点头，一段时间相处下来也知道罗医生的生活习惯比看起来更差，每天至少两杯黑咖啡，不做饭的时候也不怎么吃午餐，幸好最近不是他主刀，手术强度没有那么大。

但罗医生穿白大褂时候还是觉得只有那么细瘦一点，有时候倚在墙上翻病例，戴保护视力用的圆框镜，虽然很帅但看着就挺不健康的。郑成灿也陪罗渽民问过诊，一般手术到了主刀医生这里总要再确认一下，罗渽民在此总是不太顺利，也许是太想为病人家属也做点什么了，他本来就有些敏感，吸收完情绪后不是能很好地表达，显得有点天真热切过头，是一个不大不小的毛病。

罗渽民途中被教授谈过一次话，关于副教授的几个人选教授和医药局也有自己的考量，其实如果有在派系内部就好了，作为本部出身的人天然就有一点优势，只是他与其他人不够亲密。社会人就是偶尔也会为这种无可奈何的事情有点发愁，罗渽民对烟酒没有什么兴趣，忍不住就连续点了几天8shost的咖啡。

没想到过了几天又有点否极泰来的意思，他的论文终于有所突破，罗医生难得把眉头舒展那么一点，心情很好地说请人吃饭。第一外科的值班并不能间断，所以也不是所有人都来了，但郑成灿正在此列；他早听金廷祐说过罗渽民有一个远比他人更骄矜的口味、还有更脆弱点的玻璃胃，没想到他做东也是直接带大家去近郊的温泉别墅，菜品昂贵精细，唯一的缺点大概就是饮品除却自酿酒就只剩下茶了。

科室聚餐总少不了喝酒，以前还能躲一躲，今天罗渽民请客，总不能在桌上喝茶；他不喜欢喝酒，酒量也不算太好，一餐饭下来面上飞红。大家陆陆续续走了，郑成灿看罗渽民有些醉了，想着与他一块儿回去也好：他们两个因为之前的事情众人面前总有点不尴不尬，又是很敏感的时候，他也不想为罗渽民添上奇奇怪怪的谣言，偶尔有些避嫌。

但罗渽民却不怎么避嫌，自然而然地凑近过来，郑成灿一低头就能闻到那种洗衣料夹着消毒水的味道。罗渽民说我明天没有排班，不想回去呀。郑成灿下意识点点头，他有时候还会当对方是科室里的前辈，有点听之任之的意思，点完头才觉得自己反应不对，想把罗渽民扶正自己抽身出去——这太危险，他真怕一会儿自己跟那一晚一样走不掉了。

而他注定走不了，很少有人能对罗渽民铁石心肠，郑成灿紧张得不知如何是好，还是被罗渽民兴高采烈地拽着去开了房。因为他们太临时起意了，别墅只剩下最后一间，但毕竟是和式的榻榻米，就算两人睡一间也不会觉得过于拥挤。他很怕之前的事情再度发生，如果是不认识的学长就算了，要和自己同科室的前辈发展出长期身体关系太恐怖了。

罗渽民看起来也没有这种想法，他喝酒以后变得软乎乎的，半湿着头发倒在被褥里，睫毛长得简直离谱。他的话出人意料的多，在科室时他大部分时间在沉默，偶尔面对患者才会话多一些，也许现在才有点本性毕露的意思；就净夸郑成灿帅，说在软件上搭话的时候就觉得真的很赚啊。这段时间不知道他是正常吃饭了还是水肿了，脸颊肉被压得有些嘟起来，郑成灿没忍住捏了一下，手感竟然还行。

成灿xi会觉得不满足吗？罗渽民问他。郑成灿只好当这个陪聊，如实跟他说不知道，虽然他还没有自己主过刀，但也没有非常大的欲望。我好像比较娇气。罗渽民说，因为从以前开始就会想着要在这里做好，所以也没有办法忍受不好的研究条件，其实是很娇气而笨拙的人……偶尔会怀疑是不是欲望太强烈了，但我很喜欢这里的气氛，真希望事情能够顺利。

成灿没有办法回答他什么，只是伸出手拥抱了一下他。他想起来自己第一次和罗渽民见面时，罗渽民穿了件红色牛仔外套，年轻得看不出来年龄，温温吞吞地冲他笑，郑成灿本来踟蹰的心情一下子就安定下来了；也许是见色起意，但他们的命运远比预想的更纠缠，罗渽民也有拿着手术钳告诉他处理方式，也会帮他多带一杯咖啡，总归是超过了见色起意的内涵。

夜里他们两个人絮絮叨叨的，反而出奇敞亮地说了很多，罗渽民遇到专业问题时候会悉心讲一遍，说到兴起两只手模拟动作挥动几下；郑成灿说了些他自己在医药局内部学到的事情。到最后罗渽民没头没脑地说：觉得人生真好。郑成灿不懂他突如其来的感慨、不太明白他万花筒一样的精神世界，他才二十多岁，既不懂人生、也不懂这样满是压力的怪圈如何称得上好，只是看着罗渽民倒在布料中微笑的脸，也忍不住后知后觉地笑了起来。


End file.
